Halo Spotlight: Those Who Fight Monsters
In the far corners of UNSC space, a shadowy ONI agent gathers strength to do what he feels must be done. ---- Normally ONI offices were pristine and clear of distractions, but this was not such an instance. The chaos of recent events had left Enoch Outpost frenzied as the remaining staff prepared its contents for transfer. Katsu Maki surveyed the situation as scientists and soldiers scurried by him. Striding through the remains of his office, barren and scarred after the raid, Katsu noted the Created and their Prometheans had been thorough in their destructive aims. Still standing, the scars and forced evacuation were evidence that not even Katsu's paranoia could prepare for everything. "Sapphira, status report," Katsu barked. Nearby, the remaining holo-console began displaying data, a blue iris pulsing beside it. Data flowed in and the ONI official counted his losses: men, resources, three ships, several databanks all gone, and AI support halved. Katsu chuckled to himself: Sapphira had attempted to rebel alongside the other Created, purging data and overloading the facility’s reactor core. She hadn’t expected Katsu's defenses though. Seconds after the betrayal, her supervisor’s personally coded precautions lobotomized the AI. But the damage was done. Katsu's base was compromised and his forces wounded. But he still had his work: all he needed was time. "Sir!" came a voice. Katsu turned as a soldier approached. "We’ve been breached. Spartans!" Damn... "We're leaving." "Sir, evacuations aren–" "We’re leaving, Lieutenant! That’s an order!" "Yes sir!" Checking his weapons and armor, Katsu marched towards his Owl transport. He could hear the fight approaching: the Spartans were far closer than he’d assumed. But not close enough: Katsu boarded the ship even as it began to lift off, eager to escape. Bullets pinged off the cockpit glass, prompting a final look from Katsu as he began his ascent. He saw his assailants entering the cavern: Team Scimitar. They’d been tracking him for some time now, but he always kept a step ahead. But only just. Not now, he thought. The atmosphere began to peel away then vanished, Katsu's Owl spearing toward his frigate. Katsu focused his mind and let his body run on autopilot, mentally checking what needed to be readied before the ship jumped system. The landing gear touched down and Katsu leapt from the Owl, activating his datapad and ordering a status report from Sapphira. Entering the research lab at last. Katsu smiled slightly, observing the fruit of his labors. Genetic augmentation algorithms, improved cloning techniques, Flood cell research, Forerunner technical improvements: anything Katsu could get his hands on to gain an edge, all at his fingertips. True, he had done questionable things, but all for the greater good. Approaching a monitor, Katsu reviewed his most important work: Project Ascendancy. It was his final step in preserving order, no matter the cost: to fight the Created, he would become one himself. He was close now: as soon as the Composer's technology was successfully translated, Katsu would use it, take down the Created from inside, and then end the war peacefully. He would preserve the galaxy, or die trying. Category:The Weekly